the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Rhodes
Not to be confused with her non-canon appearance in The Lost Chapters "I'm with him. We're already being hunted by the dead. We don't need the inteligent, ruthless living hunting us as well," '' -- Jane supports the group's plan to attack the New World Warriors '''Jane Rhodes '''is a main character, a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The sister of Bart Rhodes, Jane was a member of the String Gang and followed her brother's orders. After she was captured by the Greencole Group, she switched her allegiance to the group after being saved by Carl McKenzie, helping them defeat her brother. She entered a rocky relationship with Carl, becoming a heavily integrated member of the group. Overview Personality Unlike her brother, Jane is shown as a kind, gentle, and understanding woman, and has avoided confrontation or violence with the group or others who have opposed them. Jane seems less psychologically scarred or emotionally unstable than the people surrounding her. It is unknown if this is due to Jane being less exposed to the outside dangers thanks to Bart, or if she is a stronger individual than what has been explored of her. Pre-Apocalypse Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Death Killed by: * The Church (indirectly caused) * Liam Hull (caused) * Carl McKenzie (out of mercy) During the Church's attack on Greencole, a wall is destroyed and a piece of debris lands of Jane's head. Although Carl is able to stop her from dying, she falls into a coma. Later, during the String Gang's attack on Greencole, Liam discovers that Jane is on life support and plans to rape her. In order to save her from such a horrible fate and with no other choice, Carl tearfully switches off her life support. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Carl McKenzie "...I've spent my whole life surrounded by air-headed idiots who spoke with their fists. You're what I needed, what I wanted...stop waiting for this to explode in your face, cause it won't unless you detonate your mad paranoid bomb vest. I'm not going anywhere unless you push me away, I promise you...I love you, okay. I love you. I mean that. I don't wanna go away," '' '-- Jane attempts to comfort Carl over his anxieties about their relationship''' Carl and Jane had a loving, if not strained, relationship. Carl saved her life in the field at a great risk of his own, and Jane made clear her gratitude. After the group's victory over the String Gang, Jane and Carl enter a relationship, but they barely talk and Carl is afraid that it will end and often accidentally drives it towards such a situation. However, after the two-year time skip between Season 5 ''and ''Season 6, their relationship is shown to have vastly improved, with Carl now only taking cannabis on rare occasions and being much more open with her. After he performs surgery on himself in the heat of battle, his confidence improves which fascinates Jane. In addition, this event significantly helps to strengthen his social skills. When Jane is rendered comatose after the attack on Greencole by the Church, Carl reverts back to his old self in his numerous attempts to pull her from her coma. When members of the Gang find her body and start disrespecting her and calling her a traitor, Carl kills several of them to defend her honour. He is faced with no other option but to switch off her life support to save her from a worse fate. He mourns her for a significant length of time. Bart Rhodes "Sorry, Bartholemew. There's a better way. These people are a better way," '' '-- Jane explains why she sided with the Greencole Group''' Harry Edwards Trivia Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:String Gang Category:The Greencole Group Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters